Porcelain Secrets
by Nathaniel Shepard
Summary: On her way home, Apple Bloom discovers Spike rifling through Rarity's belongings. Heading in to confront the dragon, they accidentally knock over a priceless vase! Will they be able to cover it up or will suspicion tear the town apart?
1. Act I

**Porcelain Secrets**

by Nathaniel Shepard

The school bell rang and all the young ponies filled out of the class room, excited for the long afternoon of adventures and playtime that awaited them. Saying her farewells to Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom began the long trot back to Sweet Apple Acres. While both the school and the farm were at the edge of town, they happened to be at opposite edges. Apple Bloom didn't mind the walk though; it made her feel proud and even a little grown up that she was able to make the journey home each day all by herself.

Taking the scenic route home (as per the usual), Apple Bloom passed by Mr. and Ms. Cake's bakery for a free (well baked) cupcake from Pinky Pie and decided to head over to the library to do some personal research on Cutie Marks. The Crusaders were in full swing with their efforts to discover their potential, but Apple Bloom was the only one that seemed to take it seriously.

Passing Rarity's boutique, the littlest member of the Apple family paused a moment to look in the window, hoping to see what fabulous new design the unicorn was working on. Unfortunately, Rarity didn't seem to be home at the moment. However... something was amiss.

Squinting through the glass, Apple Bloom saw something rustling at the back of the shop. As stealthy as a snake, she slid the door open and crept inside to investigate. Making her way to the back of the shop, her eyes began to adjust and she was able to begin making out the details of the intruder. He was short and a bit tubby, with spines lining his head and down his back. This person certainly did NOT belong going through Rarity's dresser.

Getting right up behind him, Apple Bloom took a deep breath and shouted as loud as she could, "SPIKE!"

"W-whoa!" the young dragon wobbled and fell backwards into Apple Bloom, pulling a drawer loose and its contents spilling over the both of them. Struggling out of the tangle of fabrics and clothes, Spike glanced at Apple Bloom, who was also working to free herself. "Apple Bloom! What are you doing here?"

Apple Bloom grunted as she kicked free a scarf that had gotten wrapped around a hind leg. "Ah should be asking YOU that question, Spike! Just what are ya thinkin? A gentleman can't just rummage through a lady's drawers like that, them's private!

Blushing, Spike hurriedly began gathering the fallen contents of the drawer and replacing them. "I was just uh... um... I was looking for..."

Apple Bloom planted a hoof on the jacket Spike was reaching for. "Spit it out!"

"I was just uh... looking for stuff. You know, trying to figure out what Rarity likes so that I could..." Spike blushed harder, "get her something."

Apple Bloom huffed and got right up in the dragon's face. "What in tarnation are you going on about, Spike? You expect me to buy a bunch of hogswallop like that? You were gonna swipe one of her bridles, weren't you?"

"W-WHAT?"

"You heard me! Mah sister warned me about your types, but I never thought YOU of all dragons would be a PERVERT"

Worry creased Spike's scales as he began to back away. "How can you say that Apple Blo-"

"It's true, isn't it?" Apple Bloom pressed spike up against a pedestal and planted her hooves on Spike's shoulders. "ISN'T IT?"

"Be careful, Apple Bloom," Spike warned, "you're gonna-" But the warning came too late, as the vase sitting atop the pedestal fell, shattering as it hit the ground.

The two culprits stood there, gazing in shock at the pieces of broken porcelain. Turning her head towards spike, Apple Bloom's eyes narrowed. "This is all yer fault."

"My fault?" Spike exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "You're the one who pushed me into the pedestal!"

"Well if you hadn't been poking around Rarities drawers looking for a bridle, Ah wouldn't have had to confront ya, now would I?"

"I wasn't looking for her bridles!" Spike blushed.

"Well you WERE still snooping about her place without her permission!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"So were you!" Spike retorted.

"I..."

"Ha! Got you there!" Turning towards the vase, Spike frowned. "I hope it wasn't important to her..."

Apple Bloom was about to come back with a witty remark, when the magnitude of the situation truly dawned on her. "Oh horse feathers."

"What?"

"If mah sis finds out about this, she's gonna tan my hide till I sing."

"Well it IS your fault."

Apple Bloom rushed at spike, taking his hands in her hooves and kneeling in front of him. "Oh please don't tell nobody Spike. Apple Jack is still mad from the whole apple selling thing day before yesterday. She'd give me a real whoopin if she found out we-" Spike raised an eyebrow, "-I broke Rarity's vase. Please, Ah'll do ANYTHING!"

Spike grinned. "ANYthing?"

Apple Bloom blushed and looked down. "Well... maybe not anything... but if you DO tell, Ah'll make sure everypony in Ponyville knows you was snooping though Rarity's clothes looking for bridles."

"But I WASN'T. LOOKING. FOR. BRIDLES!"

Apple Bloom grinned wickedly. "Now it don't exactly matter what you were REALLY looking for, does it sugar cube?"

Spike opened his mouth to speak but, not finding anything to say, closed it and folded his arms. "Fine."

"Deal?"

"Deal, now can we get out of here before Rarity gets back?" Spike glanced at the door nervously and began inching towards it.

Bobbing her head in agreement Apple Bloom left the store with Spike, sneaking quietly down a nearby alley.

"So what were you REALLY doing in there?" Apple Bloom asked, a sarcastic tone entering her voice.

"I already told you, didn't I? I was trying to figure out what Rarity is into so that I could get her something nice."

"Why?" Apple Bloom leaned in, teasing. "You got a cruuuuuush on her?"

Spike just blushed and looked away.

"You do!" Apple Bloom rocked back on her haunches and laughed.

"It's not funny!" Spike yelled in protest.

"I'm sure it ain't, but you are." Apple Bloom wiped a few tears from her eyes. "If it's that important to you, why don't you just ASK her what she likes?"

"Ask her? Oh no. No way. I can't POSSIBLY do that." Spike crossed his arms in front of him.

"Well why not?"

Spike blushed and looked down at his feet. "It's embarrassing."

Apple Bloom planted her hooves down on the ground and gave Spike a serious look. "Now Spike," she began to lecture. It would have been more effective, had it not been for the sheer cuteness once she began pacing in front of him. "You're a guy, so I don't expect you to know these things but here's the deal. Women don't like men who don't take chances. They don't like men who just hide their feelings away and search through their things to find clues or answers or whatever." She stopped her pacing. "Women like honest men. If you can't be straight up with her, then you might as well not even enter the rodeo."

Spike sighed. "You really think so? I dunno..."

The tiny Pony reared back and slammed her hooves on the ground. "OF COURSE I think so! I'm a girl too, ya know! I know how these things work! Why do all y'all men got to be so wool headed?" Glancing up at the near-setting sun, she gave a short gasp. "Aw fiddle sticks; I gotta get home before sis starts wondering what's keeping me." She glared back at Spike. "You be straight up with her, y'hear?"

Spike sighed and nodded, apparently resigned to his fate.

"Good. See you later, ya dumb dragon!" Apple Bloom ran off towards the setting sun and home.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Act II

"An' just where the hay have you been?" Applejack eyed her little sister who had just walked in the door. "Do you have any idea what time it is, Apple Bloom?"

Looking down at the ground, Apple Bloom began scuffing one of her front hooves on the floor. "Sorry sis, ah had to stop by the library and do some research. Y'know, for the CMC."

Rolling her eyes, Applejack trotted towards the dining room. "Didn't I tell you not to rush these things?"

"We ain't rushing anything, we're just doing a little bit of extra reading is all..." Apple Bloom looked up and met her sister's gaze. "Y'know, to help us know what to look for!"

"You'll know it when you find it, now go wash up. It's time for dinner."

Dinner at Sweet Apple Orchards was always a simple affair outside of family reunions, and tonight was no different. It was Big Macintosh's turn to cook today, and he had prepared a few loaves of applebread with a honey oat spread to go on top. It wasn't much, but it was always delicious. Besides, it wasn't the food that counted. It was the family.

"So what else have you been up to today, Apple Bloom?" Big Macintosh asked around a mouthful of bread. "You can't have been at the Library ALL afternoon."

Apple Bloom looked up at her brother and smiled nervously. "Well... ah ran into Spike today and we talked for a while."

Applejack grinned, leaning in. "Oh really? Spike, huh? I never thought you'd fall for a dragon. You kiss him yet?"

Apple Bloom blushed, turning from banana yellow to beat red. "W-what are you getting at, sis?" she stammered out. "I ain't got a crush on him or anything. And besides, he's got that big ol' crush on Rarity, doesn't he? He'd never be interested in a little ol' Earth Pony like me."

"Oh? So what did you guys talk about?"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. "He's trying to figure out what Rarity likes but is too afraid to ask her himself. I didn't have anything to tell him about that, but I sure gave him an earful for not having the guts to talk to the girl he likes. A real man should be able to admit his feelings!"

Applejack snorted and shot a teasing look at her little sister. "Well look who's talking. You sure you ain't just the pot calling the kettle black?"

"I." Apple Bloom shouted around a mouthful of applebread, spraying crumbs over the table "DO. NOT. HAVE A CRUSH!"

"Whatever you say, sugar Cube," Applejack laughed. "Whenever you're ready to tell us who the lucky Stallion is, just give us a holler."

Apple Bloom buried her face in the plate before her to hide her blushing as she picked up another piece of bread, ignoring the honey oat spread getting on her nose. Applejack could be such a tease some nights, especially when she felt bad after giving her a scolding. Finishing her dinner, Apple Bloom announced that she was tuckered out and heading off to bed.

The next day dawned bright and early. There was no school that day, it being the week end, but that didn't excuse any pony on Sweet Apple Orchards from their morning chores. Apple Bloom had just finished up the last of her daily tasks when she heard voices coming from the barn.

"... broken into. She's all a tizzy over the entire thing, but then I guess she has a right to be. Haven't had anything like this happen in years! Everypony is gonna be suspicious of each other for a while."

"What was taken?"

"Oh nothing, but all of her stuff was mussed up and there was a broken vase. You know how Rarity gets over these things."

Apple Bloom gulped and tried to ignore the conversation as she walked past.

"And where are you going, little missy?"

Turning around, Apple Bloom looked up at her sister. "Ah was just going into town to visit my friends. We were supposed to get together today!"

"Oh no you don't, little sister. Not today. There's a criminal on the loose, and I ain't lettin you wander all around Ponyville all by yourself."

"So you mean ah can't go?" Apple Bloom put on the look she had practiced so many times in the past. Lip out, eyes watering. It had never failed her... except with sis.

"I ain't saying you can't go, just that you can't go alone." Applejack stamped her hoof for emphasis. "If you wanna go into town, either me or Big Macintosh has to go with you."

"But sis!"

"Don't you 'but sis' me! One of us has to go with you and that's final!"

"Fine..."

The atmosphere in town had grown tense. The best of neighbors glared out their windows at each other, eyes filled with suspicion. The pegasi patrolled the skies, keeping an eye out for any suspicious individuals. Nopony could quite believe that a break in had occurred in Ponyville of all places. And why break into Rarity's place? Chances are anything a pony wanted would just be given to them, such was her generosity.

"I'm sorry Apple Bloom, but my mom doesn't want me playing with anybody today," Scootaloo said, standing in her doorway. Sweetie Belle had much the same to say, neither ponies' parents wanted their kids out and about with a "thief" on the loose.

"I'm sorry, sugar cube. Everypony is all riled up by this thing, but they'll get over it. Ah'm sure you'll get to play with your friends once this all blows over."

Applejack's words were little comfort though, as they began their way back to the farm.

As they were walking, they came upon a commotion starting up outside Rarity's shop. "Now what in tarnation is happening over there?" Applejack wondered out loud and lead her sister towards it to see what was going on.

"Just admit it, Rainbow Dash! You were the one that broke my vase!"

"What do you mean 'I did it,' Rarity? I never touched your stupid vase!"

Apple Bloom gave a slight cringe.

Rarity stomped her hoof down and leaned forward, shouting. "You wouldn't HAVE to touch it! You could have blown it over with your wings! And it is NOT stupid."

Rainbow Dash sighed and began to fly off. "I don't have to listen to this."

"Oh yes you do!" Rarity's horn lit up, pulling Dash forcefully back down to the ground.

"Okay, that's it!" Rainbow Dash spun around and lowered her head. "It. Is. ON!"

"Wait you guys! Stop fighting!" Twilight Sparkle came dashing forward, breaking through the crowd that encircled the arguing ponies. "Just what has gotten into you two?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Rainbow Dash scoffed, pointing her nose in Rarity's direction.

"ME? YOU'RE the one that broke MY vase!" Rarity accused.

"Girls, girls!" Twilight put herself between the two ponies. "Settle down! Rainbow Dash, did you touch Rarity's vase?"

"Of course not! Why would I?"

Rarity snorted. "Well obviously I must have offended her in some way. Maybe she took it the wrong way when I asked if I could trim those DREADFUL banes."

"You think so? Well maybe I aught to come over THERE and snip off YOUR hair"

"You wouldn't DARE!"

"Watch me!"

Finally, Apple Bloom couldn't take any more of it. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaait!" she cried, galloping out into the middle of the circle. Applejack called for her to get back, but she didn't listen. "Rainbow Dash ain't the one that broke your vase, Ms. Rarity."

Rarity reigned herself in and sat back on her haunches, looking at Apple Bloom with surprise. "Really? And how do you know?"

Apple Bloom looked down at her feet, ashamed. "Because... because ah'm the one that done it." The crowd gave a collective gasp. "Ah didn't mean to break it, ah swear! It was an accident. ah'm so sorry..."

Rarity sighed, settling down. "That's quite alright, my dear. But I DO expect you to work to pay it off, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Rarity nodded. "Very good." Turning towards Rainbow Dash, she smiled weakly. "Um... I'm sorry about all the... you know... accusations and such."

Dash shrugged. "Don't worry about it. You were upset."

Applejack came up behind Apple Bloom and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "You. Home. Now."

Apple Bloom nodded and turned to leave. On her way through the crowd, she saw Spike standing there, worry in her eyes. She smiled weakly at him and, resigned, walked towards her fate.


	3. Act III

Spike watched Apple Bloom leave, his heart sinking as he watched the little pony be lead away by her big sister. The crowd had parted for them and all eyes were focused on the one who had been the cause of the rampant suspicions that had swept through the town. Except that wasn't true. It WASN'T Apple Bloom who was the cause of this, and the baby dragon knew it. Guilt weighing heavily on his heart, Spike made his way back to the Library with Twilight.

"Hey Twilight?"

"Yes, Spike?"

Spike scratched his head nervously. "Hypothetically, what would you do if something you did ended up getting a friend in trouble?"

Twilight Sparkle turned her head and gave spike a flat stare. "Hypothetically?"

"Y-yeah, hypothetically!" the dragon grinned sheepishly

"Spike, does this have anything to do with Rarity's vase?"

"Well..."

Back at sweet Apple Acres, things were not looking up for little Apple Bloom.

"Just what the hay were you THINKING, Apple Bloom?" Applejack nearly shouted. She had lead her sister into the barn to deliver her scolding. "Breaking into Rarity's boutique? I thought you was smarter than that. Didn't we teach you better?"

"Ah didn't break in!" Apple Bloom insisted. "Somebody else was in there before me!"

"Oh really? And just who might that have been?"

"It was..." Apple Bloom looked down. "Ah can't tell you."

"And why the hay not?"

Apple Bloom looked her older sister firmly in the eye. "Cuz I made a promise, and there ain't no way Ah'm breaking it. Ah'm a big pony now and big ponies don't break their promises!"

Applejack sighed. "Look Apple Bloom, ah appreciate what you're doing. It'd be bad for a member of the Apple family to be caught breaking a promise, but this here's different. Whoever was in there first was up to no good in there, you know that."

Apple Bloom shook her head. "He weren't doing anything bad. He was acting mighty stupid, sure, but it was for a good reason!"

"Apple Bloom, what good reason could somepony possibly have for breaking into another pony's place of business?"

"Ah... ah can't tell you that neither."

"Fine. That's the way you want it, then that's the way yer gonna get it." Applejack snorted and trotted towards the barn door. "Run out into that orchard over yonder and fetch me a switch. Don't you go skimping on the size now. I'm gonna get Big Macintosh."

Sighing, Apple Bloom left the barn and went out into the orchard to pick an appropriately sized branch. She knew full well that her Sister would just go out and pick a bigger one if she disappointed. She wasn't going to back down though. The Apple family kept the promises they made to their friends. True, she no longer had to worry about Spike telling on her but... that was no excuse. Spike hadn't told anypony about her, and she wasn't going to tell anybody about him.

It took Apple Bloom a while to find a branch that was long enough yet flexible enough to satisfy her sister's standards. Dragging the stick in her mouth, she began marching back through the orchard. It was an awfully pretty sight this time of year, with all the blossoms in full bloom. It wasn't too uncommon for her or Applejack to find young couples out for a stroll. Hay, even a few weddings had been held under the colorful canopy.

Coming back in view of the barn and farm house, Apple Bloom barely noticed somebody leaving the house. Coming up to the barn, Apple Bloom set the switch down and waited patiently for her siblings to arrive and discipline her. It wasn't long before Applejack stuck her head in the barn door.

"Go ahead and leave the switch their, sugar cube. We won't be needing it tonight."

Confused, Apple Bloom got up and walked out of the barn, catching up to her sister. "Ah'm not complaining or anything, but what changed your mind? I thought for sure ah was going get my hide tanned back there."

Applejack sighed and shook her head. "We just got a visit from Twilight Sparkle. And Spike. They explained the whole thing; you ain't got nothing to worry about anymore."

"Spike did WHAT?"

"Its okay, Apple Bloom." Applejack gave a small chuckle. "You kept your promise."

"Ah gotta talk to him! Is he still here?"

Applejack shook her head. "Naw, they just left a couple minutes ago, but you should be able to catch up with them if you hurry. I'm surprised you didn't see 'em leaving on your way back."

Galloping as fast as her hooves could carry her, Apple Bloom raced down the path leading from Sweet Apple Acres to Ponyville. It wasn't long at all before the town came into view, as did Spike and Twilight. "SPIIIIIIIIIIKE!" Apple Bloom cried out. The older pony and the dragon turned back to see Apple Bloom racing towards them. Skidding to a halt, Apple Bloom took a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Spike... can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh..." Spike looked back at Twilight Sparkle who nodded. "Sure, Apple Bloom." He climbed down from Twilight's back and folded his hands behind his back nervously.

"Why'd you tell them, Spike? Ah wasn't gonna say nothing! Honest!"

"Because it wasn't your fault, Apple Bloom. I'm the one that was going through Rarity's things to begin with; you were just trying to stop me."

Apple Bloom looked at Spike confused. "Well, have you told anypony else yet?"

Spike shook his head. "No, but we're on our way to Rarity's to apologize. Somehow I think I'm even further away from my goal then I was before I started."

Apple Bloom giggled. "You know, instead of riffling through her stuff to get to know here, y'all could have just asked one of us." Seeing Spike's confused look, she continued. "Ah may not know Rarity that well personally, but I hear a lot about her from mah sister. You could have asked me or any of her friends what she likes. Who knows, maybe you can even get her something to help with the apology!"

"Like what?"

Apple Bloom smiled. "Well... You're a dragon right? You gotta have some jewels by now, and diamonds ARE a girl's best friend."

Spike scratched his head. "Diamonds? Huh, I never thought of it that way. I guess when you spend your entire life thinking of something as a dessert; it's hard to think of it otherwise."

"Hey Spike?" Apple Bloom scuffed a hoof on the ground nervously.

"Yeah?"

Walking up to the dragon, Apple Bloom leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispered before turning and galloping off back towards Sweet Apple Acres.

Spike stood stunned and blushing until Twilight scooped him up onto her back. "Come on, Casanova. We got another stop to make today."

The End.


	4. Epilogue: Mushy Stuff

Mushy Stuff

A Short Story by Nathaniel Shepard

The sun was setting in Equestria, Celestia's duty coming to an end as Luna took up her nightly task. Ponies were headed home for the day, all their work and shopping done and their bellies ready to be filled with whatever delectable dishes awaited them at dinner.

Down on Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom trotted through the door and into her home, glancing about nervously. The scene just kept replaying itself in her mind.

_"Hey Spike?" she scuffed a hoof on the ground nervously, the sun setting behind her on the path between Ponyville and the farm._

_"Yeah?"_

_Walking up to the dragon, Apple Bloom leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispered before turning and galloping back to Sweet Apple Acres._

"Just what am ah doing?" the young pony muttered to herself, settling down on a couch. "Spike has a crush on Rarity. He doesn't have time for little ol' me…"

"So did you manage to catch up to him?" Applejack walked into the room and smiled at her younger sister, who nodded. "Don't think you're completely off the hook just because he came forward. You'll be doing some extra chores here to make up for all this trouble you helped cause."

Apple Bloom sighed dejectedly, although she had already figured as much. Just then, an idea occurred to her. "Hey sis?"

"What is it, sugar cube?"

"Umm..."

"Well come on, spit it out."

"Do you have any good tips for, y'know, kissin an stuff?"

Applejack stared dumbly at her sister for a moment as she tried to process what she had just been asked. "What in tarnation brought this on all of a sudden?" Applejack eyed her sister suspiciously and then got a big grin on her face. "I was _right!_ You _do_ have a crush on that little dragon!"

A crimson blush blossomed on Apple Bloom's cheeks. "No, well," Apple Bloom stammerd, "not necessarily." Taking a good moment to collect herself, she put on her best indignant face and stared up at her sister. "Ah just figured this is something every pony should know! And ah figured you're a lot older than me and have more experience so I'd come and ask you! You're practically an expert as far as ah'm concerned!"

Applejack's eyes narrowed. "And just what the hay is that supposed to mean? You calling me a-"

"A-ah didn't mean anything by it sis, honest!" Apple Bloom stammered out nervously. "It's just that, well" she sighed "I figured you'd just know more than me is all. Can you teach me?"

Applejack frowned and turned away, considering for a moment. A dangerous glint appeared in her eyes and she turned back to her sister, idea already formed in her head. "Sure thing, just sit on down and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Applejack, are you pulling my leg?"

"Farmer's Honor, little sister. I can tell no lies."

"But…"

"Uh-huh"

"With a pickle?"

"Yep."

"And the thing with the ears?"

"All true"

"But that's disgusting!" Apple Bloom stomped out of the room, a mixture of shock, confusion and revulsion painting her face. "If that's what kissin is all about then I want nothing to do with it!"

"Ah dunno, sugar cube," Applejack called after her. "You just might get a Kissin Cutie Mark, after all. Wouldn't that be something?"

"Ah'd rather die!" Apple Bloom growled as she trotted up the stairs to her room. _But maybe Spike is worth it, _she thought to herself as she settled down to sleep. Only tomorrow would tell.

"APPLEJACK!" Apple Bloom came screaming onto the farm. "APPLJACK, YOU TWO-TIMING SNAKE OF A SISTER!" She found her quick enough, working out in the orchards and making sure the new saplings had enough support. They had just added a few new rows to the edge, vaing cleared away the brambles and the new trees needed all the care they could get.

Applejack looked up from her work, her amusement concealed behind a mask of feigned innocence. "Why Apple Bloom, whatever has you in such a fuss?"

"You know darn well what you done! What the hay was all that stuff you told me yesterday about kissn?" The little filly stood, coat slick with grease and hair drenched with brine. Bits of flower petals were still visible on her chin.

Applejack could no longer help herself, she fell to the ground and began rolling in laughter. "Oh my word, you actually believed it! Ah never thought you'd fall for it!"

"APPLEJACK!" Apple Bloom shouted at her chortling sister. "How could you! Ah've never been so embarrassed in my life! And now I'm going to smell like vinegar and tomatoes for weeks…"

"Yeah, sorry about that, little sister," Applejack managed to get out before snorting again, "but let's face it. You're just not ready for that kind of relationship yet."

"Like hay I ain't!"

"Just listen for a sec, Apple Bloom." Apple Jack sat up next to her sister. "Kissin ain't one of those things you can just do at the drop of a hoof, and nopony can tell you how to do it either. That kind of thing only comes with experience, trust and love. Not the fake kind a puppy love that is here one day and gone the next, but the real stuff that sees ponies spending the rest of their lives together. You make sure that when you give somepony your first kiss, not just a peck on the cheek but a real, full blown kiss, that the lucky gentlecolt that gets it deserves it and that you are _sure_ he's the right one."

Apple Bloom sighed and looked down at her hooves. "You're right. Ah guess I have been acting a bit silly."

Applejack nodded and smiled. "At least we got that straight. On the bright side, I bet Spike doesn't know quite what to think anymore. At the very least you probably confused him an awful lot."

Apple Bloom began walking with her sister through the trees and back towards the farm house. "Yeah," she grimaced, "I suppose I should apologize before too long."

"What for?"

"I never told you what I did with the pickle."


End file.
